


Bond of Brothers

by Cruden



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fairy tail au, New Friends, Reborn - Freeform, new adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruden/pseuds/Cruden
Summary: Join Ace Sabo and Luffy in their adventures in Fiore. Basically they are brought back to life by Kami and sent to Earthland as kids, Now watch them make a reputation for themselves in the magical world as they grow up and join a rowdy guild. New adventures awaits our pirate friends and Luffy's new dream of becoming King of the pirates! oh wait that's not right is it?we'll see.





	1. Arrival

He laid on his death bed he had lived one hell of a life sailed all around the world and seem everything it had to offer he had met many people and he had befriended interesting people, he fought harsh battles and brutal wars he had lived it all. He had married what many considered the most beautiful woman in the world, he had lived happily with her as they sailed the world and had beautiful children, now in his final moments he was surrounded by those he loved and who loved him back even more. All of his last surviving friends and their children and their children. He saw his children, Ace his son and Makino his daughter the new Queen of Amazon lily. His grand fleet captains or rather what was left of them after some of them passed away of old age and their children came to see him in his final moments, the last of his crew, the straw hats, were also here Brook, Nami and Sanji and their daughters, Franky and his wife and son, Chopper at his side and Zoro and his kids. His chamber was filled with people who loved him and who he loved back even more, he smiled. He knew his final moments were upon him.

"I want you all to know something." He said with the last of his strength even now when he spoke his voice was full of life and power that commanded the attention of everyone, "you all made my life worth something, all of you are my family, my treasure so don't cry over me, laugh and smile remember me for what I am…the king of the pirates!" He smiled at them, his trade mark smile brought light to the room. "All of you are special to me, and I hope after I am gone you will continue to stick together…don't count what you lost, count what you still have. What do all of you still have? Ha my crew thought that I would die young look at me I'm old…thank you all for being here, my family...my treasure…" The king had passed away with a smile across his face surrounded by the people he loved and who loved him back more.

White that was the best way to explain where he was, it looked like there was no end to this great white void there was no left or right no up or down no back or forward or so he thought. He didn't know, how the hell would he knew he was never in this place this was his first time here, he didn't even know where here was. The straw hat wearing boy looked around confused but not scared.

"Hello anyone here, do you have some meat?" He asked, "Hey is anyone here?"

Before his eyes a bright yellow glow formed a humanoid shape and at his sides two smaller humanoid shapes began to take form as well. When the light died down a beautiful woman with golden looks with night sky blue eyes appeared, she was taller than him which didn't say much since a lot of people were taller than him, but she was at least 5'10 she had a white gown on with bare feet, her gown showed her cleavage which could turn Sanji or any man excluding himself into to stone, he had seen plenty of stone turning cleavage from his late wife and the woman of Amazon lily. She smiled fondly looking at him, he looked at his left and before him were his older brothers, Sabo and Ace.

"Ehh! S…Sabo Ace what are you doing here?" he asked

"Your dead you idiot, you're with us now." Said Ace

He still had his hat and his vest which left his torso exposed but what was weird was that he looked like he was seven and Ace and Sabo looked a bit older. Ace had his orange cowboy hat over his shaggy black hair. Sabo, he had his burn mark on his eye, and his blue top hat. He looked down everything was shorter his arms and legs and his clothes. He still had his straw hat which loosely fit him, and his red cardigan that revealed his X-shaped scar across his chest.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked his brothers

"Your getting a second chance silly." Responded the woman, " I like all of you and I loved watching you when you were younger you made me laugh so hard." She said

"A second chance?" he mimicked, "hey who are you lady?!"

"I GO BY MANY NAMES, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME KAMI." Her voice echoed with power, but it wasn't to show off they could feel that her being was of kindness and warmth and love

"Ah ok." He responded

"Hey Luffy, it took you awhile." Said Sabo smiling

"I'm surprised this idiot outlived us." Responded Ace

"Hehe." Luffy chuckled

Kami smiled at the three children, she looked at them with adoration and admiration. They were her favorites; she looked at them like they were directly her sons. She knew that this would be fun to watch as they grew in their new world, Earthland.

"Hey you didn't answer his question?" said Ace

"Oh yes of course, you see I loved watching you three grow up and go on your adventures, but I was also sad when you three became separated and died so I made up my mind to give your bond of brotherhood a second chance in a new world, and I hope this time you grow up together and live happy and continue to enjoy yourselves and make me smile and laugh at your silly antiques." Kami spoke

"A new world?" asked Sabo

"Yup doesn't that sound amazing!" replied Kami

"Yes ok I'm ready lets go!" shouted Luffy

"Wait you idiot!" responded Ace by hitting him on the head

Kami giggled sweetly "Oh Luffy don't ever change. But Ace is right I'll have to explain some things about this new world, Earthland."

"Earthland? Sounds dumb." Said Luffy

'Hey Luffy don't go saying stuff like that." Said Ace 'but it does sound stupid.'

Kami smiled. "it is stupid." Ace looked at her with a deadpan expression

"Ah." Said Luffy nodding his head with a big grin on his face

"Please continue Kami." Said Sabo

"In this new world there is this thing called magic…"

"Magic?" interrupted Luffy Ace didn't bother to hit Luffy he was going to ask that anyway

"Yes magic allows people to do incredible things kinda like devil fruits but unlike devil fruits you can learn magic and not be weaken by water.,."

"…Cool!" said Luffy this time Ace did hit him

"Yes it is cool." Said Sabo

"Sabo don't encourage him." Said Ace

"Go on Kami." Said Sabo

"Yes, so only ten percent of the population can use magic and there are different types of magic, and people who use magic form guilds to come together as a community and take on jobs and help each other, but there also guild who misuse magic for their own evil desires. So in order to survive there I remade your bodies along with your powers, it's an exact carbon copy of your old body."

"Yes!" Said Luffy

"I also took away your weakness to water…"

"So we won't lose out power when we touch the sea or drown?" Asked Ace

"No, you'll still drown I just took your weakness to water."

"Eh heh thank you?" said Sabo

"Your welcome, now I took away your haki but you can still relearn it, I just don't want an over powered pair of kids roaming around."

"Really, that's good to know." Said Ace

"Aww man!" said Luffy frowning

"So does this mean that we use magic now, Kami?" asked Sabo

"No, like I said I remade your bodies along with your powers since your powers were part of your bodies after you ate the devil fruits, or perhaps you don't want them." Kami said

"No no I was just wandering." Replied Sabo

"OK well I will be dropping you off in a forest near Magnolia, good luck you three take care you have my blessing." Said Kami

Everything went dim and then color began to show and shapes began to take form followed by noise, and smell. A whole new world was shown they had arrived; Earthland was never going to be the same. The boys looked around and they noticed they were in a forest they also noticed that their clothes were different they still had their hats, which was good but their clothes consisted of what little boys would were. Luffy had his straw hat, a yellow shirt with a a lions head and blue shorts, Ace had his hat, and a red shirt and baggy jeans, Sabo with his blue top hat, a grey shirt and blue pants.

"So what do we do now?" asked Luffy

"We train." Said Ace

"Train?" asked Sabo

"You heard Kami there are people with magic here and the way we are now as little kids we wont put much of a fight so we train to get our haki back and to be stronger than we were in our world." Said Ace

"Yes, lets do it and then I'll become king of the pirates again."

"I don't think they have pirates here luffy." Said Sabo

"Then that means that I'll be the first pirate king!" said Luffy smiling

'How the hell did he became the pirate king.' Thought Ace

"Ok lets just continue were we left off." Said Ace


	2. Journey To The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers begin to trek towards the mountains, Ace meets someone.

The town port of Hargeon may not be the hometown of a famous guild like its other sister-towns but it has a plethora of many restaurants varying in different styles and disciplines of preparing and mixing ingredients to combine into mouthwatering meals. Outside a specific restaurant, which specialty are noodles, a tall cloak-wearing man with his face partially covered by a hood stood a feet away from the said restaurant. From what little was left visible certain features could be made out such as his growing blond hair, a scar on the left side of his face around his eye which was caused by what looked like a fire, he also looked rather youthful, but what caught everyone's attention was on his left hand was a guild mark, a really famous guild mark. The guild mark itself was black it caught everyone's attention for how famous the guild was quickly becoming, the man showed to be a wizard of Fairy Tail. With a deep breath he walked in, his movement was wobbly at best; most would assume that he was drunk, that was far from the truth however almost everything about him was far from the truth in fact. Finally in the restaurant the man caught everyone's attention, especially the head waiter who was a fan of Fairy Tail. With his hair combed down the middle with a thin mustache, the waiter looked very typical of an employee of a snooty restaurant.

"It's a pleasure to have a wizard eating at our fine establishment, especially one from Fairy tail." Said the waiter. The cloaked man nodded.

"Would you like to eat in our terrace it has an exquisite I say exquisite view of the town." The man nodded again, "Very well sir, right this way I say right this way."

The waiter led the man up two flights of stairs up to the third level, where in fact there was a beautiful; view of Hargeon Town. There wasn't really anyone there beside the two men; the cloaked individual was led to a table at the edge over looking the port, as he took his seat the waiter left a menu on the table.

"What would you want today sir?" The waiter asked. The wizard cleared his throat

"Bring me 3 bowls of miso ramen, 3 plates of lasagna, 3 plates of spaghetti bolognese , and 3 plates of pasta Alfredo." Said the cloaked wizard in a low throaty voice

"Uh yes very well sir I say very well." Replied the waiter raising an eyebrow

As the waiter left, the man moved in constant shifts and movements. Once he settled down he rubbed his hands together and his tongue licked his lips the signs that he was impatient to eat, a low growl from his stomach clearly stating his hunger. His whole being was moving in nervous energy while waiting for his food at some point it seemed that his lower half completely separated from his upper body and when both parts reconnected there was an audible uff emitted from him. The man recomposed himself when the waiter along with four more waiters brought his order of food.

"I hope I say I hope you enjoy your meal sir." Said the head waiter the man nodded at him

Once he was alone again the man separated himself into three smaller beings, the cloak still covering their forms except for their heads, a yellow straw hat covering jet black hair sat at the left next to him was an orange cowboy like hat tilted up with beads and googles decorating it, and next to him at the far left a blue top hat rested atop blond hair. The three that made up the man began to devour the food that was placed in from of them seconds ago, the noises that they were making hid the footsteps of the waiter coming to see if the wizard needed a drink, what he saw made his whole face twitch.

"What the I say what the hell is going on here!" he shouted, the three hat wearing heads turned to look at the waiter and grinned at him food still in their mouths. The one with the straw hat shot his arms forward grabbing the table cloth and making a bundle with the plates of food still inside, the other one with the cowboy hat took the bundle from him allowing the boy with the straw hat to shoot his arms forward and grab onto to the railings, the boy with the cowboy hat wrapped his free hand around him as the boy with the blue top hat did the same.

"Gum Gum…Rocket!"

The three hat wearing boys rocketed away from the restaurant, leaving a bewildered and slightly annoyed waiter holding a glass of complementary wine. The three boys still caring the bundle of food and expensive silverware and plates reached the peak of their flight they all new after that they would begin to descend so in order to make their perfect escape from the town…

"Boost!" yelled the top hat wearing boy, his legs releasing a torrent of flame propelling them forward at a whole new speed across town all the way to the edge were the town ended. Once they wear clear the straw hat wearing boy called out "Gum Gum Balloon!" as the torrent of flames dies, their descent was slowed causing them to gently land on their feet, once on the ground they took off running deep into the forest.

It had been three months since the boys entered into this new world; they quickly began their training like when they wear kids' back in the East Blue. They also found three pipes like the ones they had, they sparred, hunted wild animals in the forest and fought against the strongest creatures in there which consisted of the occasional Vulcan that wandered down the mountain, a wyvern coming out of its cave, and sometimes a group of mages that wandered a bit too close were they had set up their tree house. They didn't care if they belonged to a guild like Lamia Scale or Fairy Tail they couldn't take the chance of anyone finding their base and destroy it or make them join a guild or worse take them to town for a nice family to take them in, no way they wanted freedom above anything else. They set the bundle of food down and untied it, it was a complete mess plates broken, pasta and tomato sauce randomly spread out, but even if it looked like this the boys still dug in.

"So what do we do today?" asked Luffy

"Same thing we do every day Luffy." Responded Ace, "We train."

"Can we go to a snowy place?" asked Luffy

"What for Luffy?" Asked Sabo

"Um for training uh-huh training." He responded

"Training? I think you just want to play in the snow Luffy." Said Sabo chuckling

"Yeah Luffy get serious you want to get strong right." Said Ace

"But we've been doing the same thing now for three months; we need to change training environments once in awhile." Whined Luffy

"And a place with snow is a good place to train?" asked Sabo

"Uh-huh we need to train in harsh environment too. Didn't you guys know that?" said Luffy

"That's pretty smart." stated Ace 'can't believe I didn't think of that.' He thought

"Ah Reighley told me that." Responded Luffy

'That explains it.' Thought Ace "Ok Luffy you're right we do need to train in harsh environment to get even stronger!"

"While we were in Magnolia last week I overheard people talking about a place called Mount Hakobe, we could go there." Chimed in Sabo, "It apparently has a population of Vulcans."

"Well I guess we'll head out there, we'll stop by our hideout and pick up some stuff and some bear hides for the weather." Said Ace

Sabo and Ace were about to continue eating, but as soon as their eyes turned to the food it was all gone, they heard a burping sound from Luffy, they looked at him and his whole face was covered in sauce and pasta bits. 'He didn't even leave us anything!' Scowling Ace and Sabo stood up followed by Luffy heading out to their tree house

The next day each boy carried a knapsack with them, inside were three pieces of meat, spare clothes, water canteens, and bear hides. They decided to go half way the mountain, in order to go into the forest to hunt for food since neither wanted to eat a Vulcan and to gather firewood. The three brothers, hiked through the forest straight towards Mount Hakobe that was visible and acted as a way to tell that they wouldn't get lost, that was mostly for Luffy's benefit. The three brothers walked for hours until they heard Luffy's stomach, then Ace's followed by Sabo's, it all pointed to one thing. They were hungry, unfortunate for them they had greedily already ate the three pieces of meet while they walked so now they needed to go hunt for their food which would take time away from the road.

"I bet I can get more meat than you guys." Said Luffy

"Heh like you could out hunt me." Said Ace

"Please I'm the older brother so naturally I'm the better hunter." Said Sabo

"Hey who said you were the oldest!" yelled Ace

"See you still act like a little kid." Rebutted Sabo

"We are kids you idiot!" shouted Ace

"Hhahahahaha!" Luffy laughed

"OK how about who ever between me and you can manage to get the most meat is the older brother." Said Sabo

"Heh no problem, I'll win easily." Smirked Ace

And With that all three brothers took off into different directions scouting for food, Luffy didn't have to go far as he ran into a herd of deer, he snuck up behind one of them and was about to launch at it with all of his strength when he caught an eye of a little deer that reminded him a bit too much of Chopper. The little deer looked at him, holding his stare at Luffy's eyes which completely broke him.

"Ahhhh haha Chopper!" Cried Luffy running to the deer which startled them he took off after them, actually keeping up with them, he chased them as they tried to loose him in the woods, Luffy ran and tripped over a wild pig making him loose sight of the herd." Hey you stupid pig you made me loose Chopper." He said hitting the pig with his pole "Ah at least you'll make a good meat." And with that he returned back were he started, all he had to do was go in the direction of the mountain, he wouldn't get lost.

Sabo found some bear tracks, and followed them until he came face to face with a bear's…ass; he made a face of disbelief as the bear was ass up as it tried to dig its paws in a bee hive, the bear turned around as it smelled something behind it. The bear had drool mixed with honey running down its maw, it looked and studied Sabo and then it charged at him. Sabo with his trusty pole swung at the bear, it was a bit rattled when the pole smacked it on the temple, and Sabo pushed himself off the ground with the pole landing on top of the bear's head and continued smacking the bear with the pole. The bear shook him off and was going to swipe at him, but Sabo rolled under the attack he stood below the bears face he launched his pole underneath the bears jaw making it stagger back seeing the opening he called out his attack, well Ace's attack "Fire Fist!" the column of violent flames engulfed the bear what was left of it was a nicely cooked bear. "Luckily the bears here are pretty weak." Said Sabo thinking of that one bear that would always give him, Ace, and Luffy trouble back when they were with Dadan

"I'll show him who's the big brother around here." muttered Ace to himself, like Sabo he also found bear tracks, unknown to him it was the same bear that Sabo already had, he was about to head were Sabo just was until he heard a scream, a rather feminine scream. He stood there debating if he should go see what it was he didn't want to bring trouble back with him to his brothers, but he couldn't abandon someone. Another scream broke out, and with that Ace rushed to the source of it, he saw a pack of wolves surrounding a young girl. She looked hurt; her leg looked like it got bruised pretty badly but she was still standing up throwing what looked like cards at the wolves, small sparks of electricity shocked some of them at the front. The girl was panting; she was tired from what he saw so he dove straight to the pack of wolves. He swung his pole at the ones at the rear knocking them out with that he garnered the wolves attention to himself he kept running forward swinging his pole down onto the cranium of each of the wolves that launched at him. The smarter ones stood back, creeping to his side trying to sneak up on him. With a growl they launched at him, in response dropped his pole he extended his arm towards the remaining wolves, his hand in a in a gun like shape with his thumb up and his middle and index fingers extended while the rest were curled up into his palm. "Fire Gun!" small bits of fire sped out of his fingers with a velocity of a bullet each one aimed for a wolf, when they hit the wolves were engulfed in flames and pushed back.

"Wow, that was cool." Said the girl, Ace looked her over she had a red dress on, her brown wavy hair stopped near her shoulders, she had a slight tan and purple eyes she appeared to be around Luffy's age maybe a year younger. "Are you a Mage?"

"Mmh yeah sure." Replied Ace, "Hey, are you alright though?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just startled by them, and they appeared out of no where." She replied

"I sees so I take it you're a mage, I saw you throw cards at them."

"Yeah, I'm just starting actually, I'm still not used to it so I get tired pretty fast." She said

"Can you walk, I'm sure people will be looking for you."

"Mmh I think I can I just have a few scratches oh my name is Cana by the way, Cana Alberona."

"Ace, Portgas D. Ace." Ace introduced himself

"Nice to meet you Portgas…"

"No my name Is Ace, Portgas is my family name."

"Oh um ok sorry, is that how you introduce yourself where you are from?" she asked

'Yeah, it is."

"Oh ok, are you heading into town?" Asked Cana

"No, so how far is the town from here anyway, you're here by yourself so what gives." he bluntly said

"Mmh well it's at least an hour's walk I usually like to walk around here there's a nice view not far from here. Anyways thanks again Ace it was nice meeting you I wish we could talk more but I have to go back before people worry about me."

"Don't worry about it maybe we'll see each other again." He replied

"Really!?"

"Uh yeah sure why not?"

"Ok! Bye I hope I do see you again Ace!" Called out Cana as she walked away

With that Ace began to walk away…"Shit I still haven't found anything to eat!" and with that Ace began to walk uh no run back to Sabo and Luffy hoping to find something on the way, totally forgetting the wolves he just beat up.


	3. The Mountain With The Vulcans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some simple training

Mount Hakobe, where it always snows, is home to a somewhat large population of Vulcans. Vulcans are a primate like creatures with elongated chins, prolonged ears, and theirs heads end in a rather long point making it appear as a horn. I guess you could call them horny. Anyway the species of Vulcans that live in the Mt. Hakobe have white fur with black splotches on their arms while their torso, face, and legs are black, which separates them from their forest dwelling cousins that have a different color pallet. Now Mt. Hakobe is also home to three boys trying to grow stronger, stronger than they have ever been in their past lives. After hours traversing up the Mountain our heroes found the perfect place where they will be living for the next three months.

"This looks like a good place, what do you think Ace?" asked Sabo

"Mmh I guess, but I don't know how were going to set up camp in all this snow?" he replied

"We could dig a hole in the snow just like bunnies." Chimed in Luffy both his brothers looked at him

"That …could work." said Ace

"Ah." Said Luffy grinning and nodding his head

Sabo wasted no time using his pipe he began to make an outline of a circle that would serve as the opening to their new base, soon Ace joined starting to dig out the snow while Luffy, well Luffy began to make snow angels.

"What is he doing?" asked Ace

"Well I'd rather have him there than helping us, remember when we first built our tree house he accidentally destroyed some of the plank."

"I still say he did that on purpose." Sighed Ace

Luffy giggled, as his two older brothers started to work once more, it took hours but they finally did it they dug a hole big enough for the three of them and Luffy did help a bit, after Ace got tired he stepped in and started to dig. The three boys laid down their bear skins to use as beds and covers. Earlier that day they had decided that Sabo would be the one to go and hunt since he was the oldest brother it was his responsibility to feed his little brothers, it was also decided that Ace would take Luffy to go fight some Vulcans to start their training. So that's what they set out to do, Sabo traveled down the Mountain once more while Ace and Luffy went on to train. And that's what they did for the next couple of days the brothers took turns hunting for food and training, all in all the harsh environment was helping their training regiment.

And here we are three weeks later and the three brothers are surrounded by what it seems to them as 15 maybe 18 Vulcans, but the look on their face was full of excitement the evidence of that was in the giant grins plastered on their faces. This type of situation had become a daily thing the brothers would go up ways the mountain and fight with the Vulcans, at first it was a handful of maybe 8 then gradually bit by bit the Vulcans began to accumulate in numbers. That however didn't bother the D. brothers, the name that they have taken Sabo named himself Dragon D. Sabo during their time in Fiore, they loved a good challenge it made it more fun to them.

"Ok so I got the 6 in front of me." Said Ace

"And I have the 6 in front of me." Replied Sabo

"And Luffy you get the rest." Said Ace

"Aww I want to fight more, how am I supposed to get stronger?"

"If you manage to beat yours before we beat ours, you can take some away from us ok." Said Ace

"Ah ok Ace." Grinned Luffy

The Vulcans impatiently charged at the three brothers, one of them strikes at Ace, only for its fist to go through Ace' face fire quickly generating his face back, the three brothers attacked. Ace counterattacked the one that tried to land a punch, slamming his pole to the side of the Vulcans head making it stagger back, another one taking its place kicking forward , Ace side stepped slamming down his pole on it shin. Two more jumping at him, Ace jumped in between them kicking another Vulcan back, turned and wacked the two other Vulcans he passed on the back of their knees, he followed up with two more whacks to their heads knocking them out. Ace was struck from behind, he fell forward a foot crashed down on his torso only for the foot to go through his body, fire licking up the legs of the Vulcan it yelled in agony as Ace flames began to cover his body, Ace stood up a smirk on his face it was time to get serious.

Sabo Quick with his Pole struck two Vulcans simultaneously in the back of their head before sliding between the legs of another, he leaped up smacked the Vulcan in the head as Well. He side stepped a series of kicks and countered with a right hook to the rib and a pole whack to the body finishing it off with a knee to the face. Sabo saw two more lunged at him leaped back only to land in the arms of another Vulcan, which began to bear hug Sabo. Sabo phased out of the arms of the Vulcan leaving burn marks on the arms of the Vulcan, the other two Vulcans where now upon him. With little room left he smashed his pole to the temple of the Vulcan to his right. The momentum continued as the head of the Vulcan crashed to the one besides it, the Vulcan behind Sabo, brought his fist down at Sabo only for it to phase threw, Sabo turned around and smiled, his body began to sprout flames.

Luffy however was being tossed around by two Vulcans; one of them brought their fist up and was intent on smashing Luffy to the ground, Luffy whacked it instead with his pole all while laughing. He stretched out his arm, the one with the pole in his hand, and used it as a whip to smash against three Vulcans. He rushed another one near him, he went to deliver a drop-kick however the Vulcan caught his feet and held him up by them, dangling head down Luffy using his rubber powers stretched out and smashed his pole across the Vulcan's face. Luffy was about to go and charge at his last Vulcan when a torrent of fire appear before him, he turned around and saw that Ace used his signature technique. Smiling Luffy charged forward to his last remaining foe.

Ace used his "Fire Fist!" knocking down most of the Vulcans, save for one which was way back and managed to evade his attack. The Vulcan charged at Ace with speed unbefitting a monster with legs like the one it had. It leaped over the burnt bodies of the other Vulcans, its fist cocked back and finally releasing its punch at Ace who just side stepped the attack, kicked it behind its leg and whacked it across its head, and then delivering another whack on top if its head.

Sabo shot down his Vulcans with "Fire Gun!" with only one left standing he charged forward, the Vulcan tried to smash him, Sabo leaping over the attack delivered a right hook to the temple, he whipped it with his pole and finally whacked its head. Luffy looked to see if his brothers left him one to fight and seeing that both Ace and Sabo just finished with their fights he pouted.

"Is it me or are they getting weaker?" asked Ace

"Ah." Nodded Luffy

"I don't think so." Replied Sabo, Luffy shook his head, "If anything we're getting stringer."

"Mhh." Luffy nodded

"I guess." Said Ace

The boys looked around at the remnants of their battle, for the second half of their training. After fighting Vulcans for physical training they train their Haki, they train their observation Haki and armament Haki. The way they do this is by dragging a Vulcan away to another training ground where two of them blind folds themselves while the Vulcan attacks them and they try to avoid it attacks by using Haki and not simply evade by luckily guessing its movements or something like that. Afterwards they train their armament Haki by punching the snow, the snow is soft enough to give them some cushion and not break or damage their hands but still hard and compact enough for it to hurt if only a bit and especially the harder snow they found a few meters below their burrow since less snow is present there and the hard rocky surface of the mountain is just beneath that snow there.

"This one doesn't look that bad." Said Luffy kicking it

"Then stop kicking it." Said Ace

"Uh ok." Luffy replied

The three boys led the still unconscious Vulcan to their training grounds, all the while making sure that the Vulcan was still knocked out. Sabo dragged the body, as Ace and Luffy, mostly Luffy, talked about their battle with the Vulcans. Once they reached their destination, they set the Vulcan down and Sabo blind folded both Ace and Luffy, they sat down and waited for the Vulcan to wake up, when they grew tired of waiting Luffy suggested peeing on him to wake him up but was quickly shut down by Sabo.

"Ok he's waking up, are you two ready?" asked Sabo

"Yes/Ah!" replied Ace and Luffy

Sabo led them to stand in front of the now semi-conscious Vulcan, it became fully awake once it noticed the kids from before and it let out a primal roar. Sabo stepped back, ready to step in just in case, he saw as the Vulcan went and punched Luffy knocking him down, he then went in for a kick against Ace which sent him back. Luffy stood back up and wandered around until he was smashed again by the Vulcan. Ace got back up and walked back to the Vulcan and was punched twice, once in the body and a second time in the face. Luffy stepped in again but tripped over Ace's feet.

"Hey watch were your going Luffy." said Ace

"Oops." Said Luffy, "But you should've sensed me."

"Tsk, you should've sensed me too!" yelled Ace

The Vulcan grinned maliciously as he rammed his shoulder into the arguing brothers; he picked up Luffy by the legs and began to smash him around, and threw him back to Ace. He then grabbed Ace by the arm and spun him around and slammed him down in the snow covered ground. Luffy stumbled his way around back to the Vulcans general area, the Vulcan went in for a punch but Luffy stepped aside, the Vulcan tried to punch him again and Luffy moved his head from side to side, Luffy boded and weaved around the Vulcans attacks, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" he exclaimed side stepping another punch

Sabo Smiled as Ace was shocked at first that his little brother beat him at something but a small smirk replaced the expression later. He wasn't going to be out done by his little brother, and if he was then he would then have to at least beat Sabo to it.

"Good job Luffy!" said Sabo

"Sabo! Ace! Look I'm doiii…" The momentary lapse of concentration cost him the ability to use Haki, the Vulcan landed a hit and Luffy was launched back, the Vulcan the turned to Ace and punched him as well.

"Oi Luffy you ok?" asked Ace

"Ah." Replied Luffy

"Hey Luffy you had it there for a while, good job." Said Sabo

"Yeah!" He grinned, "I think I could do it again!"

Luffy stood up again only for a fist to crash right into him causing him to be rolled back, the Vulcan pressing on and just like before he sensed it he saw a blue small humanoid shape in a pitch black field to his left, Ace, and another bigger blue shape in front of him a fist slowly making its way towards him. Luffy rolled to his right; he could 'feel' the incoming attack as he ducked and side-stepped them, a smile on Sabo's face, while Ace was wondering around with his arms forward. But just like before the connection was broken from lack of concentration and experience, a fist collided with his body launching him back. The Vulcan then went in for Ace, He raised both of its fists and intended to hammer them on top of Ace head, but Sabo came in and smashed his pole to the back of the Vulcans head breaking his pole in the process, the Vulcan fell to his knees and then was laid out.

"Ok that's enough of that." Said Sabo lifting up his brothers blind folds, he then went to do the same for Luffy. "Good work today guys."

"Lets' see how you do tomorrow." said Ace to Sabo

"I bet I could get it before you little bro." replied Sabo with a smirk

"Tsk." Said Ace he then saw Sabo's broken pole, "Hey Sabo you broke your pole, here take mine."

"Thanks."

"Yah because I don't need mine to kick ass." Replied Ace smirking

"Thanks again." Said Sabo with a smile ignoring Ace' previous comment

The boys quickly went to work after that, they went to their knees and began to try and cover their hands in Haki, Sabo tried Concentrating, Ace tried to gather it around his fist, and Luffy just began punching the snow, and after awhile they all began to punch the snow. Unknown to them the impact of their punches were damaging the rock surface of the mountain, their physical strength growing every day and sooner than they know their Haki will make them even stronger, a force to be reckon with in the forcible future, but for now the boys are just pounding their fist away.

"Mmh my hands hurt!" Wined Luffy

"I guess we could stop mine are starting to hurt too." Said Sabo

"Yeah same here."

"How long do you think it will take to get our Haki back?" asked Luffy

"Well we had years of training beginning since we were kids before we actually mastered our Haki back in our old world, but then again we weren't training our Haki back then I don't know if we continue and keep ramping up our training we could master Haki in about three to five years, three the lowest, by the time we're thirteen maybe." Replied Sabo

"Can't wait." Said Ace smiling, "Then I could protect all of us."

"If anyone is going to protect us it's going to be me little brother." Said Sabo teasingly 

"Hmm three years huh hey so that means that by the time I'm…ten? Yeah ten I'll have Haki!" said Luffy

Both Sabo's and Ace' eyes widen they looked at each other in horror they quickly imagined a town completely in shambles, buildings and roads torn apart, people bruised and battered and in the centered of it all was a ten year old Luffy eating the towns food while laughing his ass off. "WE GOT TO GET STRONGER!" yelled ace and Sabo in unison

"Shshishishi." Laughed Luffy


	4. The Brothers Small Phantom Problem

It's been three days since the brothers have left Mt. Hakobe after their three months of training there, their clothes have some holes, bruises and scratches here and there but over all they still have the same appearance that they had since they arrived in Earthland six months ago. As of now they're heading to a small village just north of Clover Town, Pallet Village, to further explore Fiore. They figured that they might as well travel and get used to the landscape and search for places to train and things to fight, since Mt. Hokabe turned out to be beneficial their strength increased and their techniques and partnership improved as well. But their time there was also beneficial to the Vulcans as well they too become stronger than they were before, making them a danger to anyone who ventured to the mountain and proved difficult to dispose off.

With that being said the three brothers still had a long way to go to, they were still children after all so they had to train twice as hard in order to be at a preferable level of strength that they wanted, which knowing them wouldn't be enough they wanted to keep getting more and more and more and more and more and more stronger that they've ever been.

They soon reached at the apex of a small hill and looked down at the village, at the center was an odd building that towered the rest, the boys didn't think much of it because, well they didn't really care to them it was just another building. Luffy was the first to strut down the hill and headed towards the village, Ace and Sabo looked at each other and grinned and soon followed their younger brother.

"Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, MEAT, meat, meat…" sang Luffy, Ace and Sabo ignoring their brothers' simple meat song.

"Sabo, I still think we should've gone back to the East Forrest." said Ace

"We need to check out the rest of the country Ace, maybe we can find a place to settle down for a while, before we keep training and besides a lot of people are looking for us, in Hargeon and Magnolia." Replied Sabo

"Like they can take us out." Said Ace

"They would probably send a guild to do it Ace, and don't forget the way we are now we wont be able to take on a whole guild."

"They wouldn't send a whole guild Sabo don't ya think that your over exaggerating a bit." Replied Ace

"Maybe but there a lot of strong people out there, and you may never know who you might run into, especially a strong wizard from a strong guild." Said Sabo

"You do have a point there, there are strong people out there but we'll just have to get stronger wont we." Responded Ace looking at Luffy

The boys walked into Pallet Village at this point, the village had one story buildings that were simple and cube like with a dome like roof. The boys looked at the buildings and noticed that most had herbs and other types of fauna growing outside right by the doors. One of the buildings had a large sign above the door that read 'Professor Oak's Research & Development', Unknown to the boys Pallet Village was well known for being the home of Professor Oak, a well known medical expert that uses herbs as treatments.

"This place smells funny." Said Luffy

"Are you sure it's not you." Said Ace

"Why would it be me?" asked Luffy

"Maybe because you haven't washed in three days." Said Ace

"Wouldn't that also imply that you smell as well?" asked Sabo

"Shut up." Muttered Ace

"Hey look that's a big building, what's with the weird symbol?" asked Luffy

"That's a guild hall!" Said Ace surprised to find a guild in a small village

"Really!" Said Luffy excitedly, "Can we go inside!"

"No let's keep moving, we don't know if the other guilds contacted this one about us." Said Sabo

"Why would they contact this guild? Sabo again don't you think your exaggerating again?" asked Ace

"Well we did attack a couple of guild wizards a couple of times remember."

"That was self defense." Said Ace, "Hey is it me or is Luffy being a bit too quite?"

"Um now that you mentioned it…"

Ace and Sabo looked around to find that Luffy was in fact nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they yelled," WHERE DID HE GO!"

"Hey! Ace! Sabo!" they heard Luffy call out to them, he was eating a chunk of meat while being chased by what looked like a man in a apron and a chefs hat, waving a spatula around in the air.

'We can't leave our eyes off of him for a minute cant we' thought Ace

"Seriously it wasn't even that long and he's already caused problems." Said Sabo

Once Luffy had reached Ace and Sabo the two of them punched his head in, they dragged him as the spatula welding, apron wearing, chief hat man chased them. The boys ran into an ally and losing said man, once the coast was clear the boys breathed a sigh of relief, Luffy on the other hand just loudly laughed causing the man to hear him from where ever he was and ran to their location.' "You idiot!" said Ace as he smacked him across the back of his head.

And again the boys ran away from their pursuer only for them to bump into a strange looking boy, he had shaggy black and white hair, black onyx eyes, and he wore what looked like red ninja garments. The boy rubbed his head as he looked up to Ace, Sabo and Luffy who had bumped into him and knocked him onto the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea bumping into me like that." Said the boy annoyed

"Hey Totomaru, hold them for me they stole meat from my restaurant!" cried the man after the boys

All four boys looked at each other, and in an instant Ace, Sabo, and Luffy ran past Totomaru, Totomaru sat there for a second and realized what happened and gave chase to the troublesome brothers. The brothers led Totomaru throughout the village, as more and more people started to join in pursuing the brothers; most who did were wizards of the local guild, Phantom Lord. Phantom was Fiore's largest and strongest guild, they had guild halls all across Fiore so more and more people joined in adding to their ever-growing numbers. Totomaru had recently joined himself and hoped for making it big and making a name for himself by striving to be one of Phantom Lords elite in the future. With the chase going seemingly no where near its end one of the wizards decided to end it at all cost, he channeled magic and took aim.

"Lightning Make: Grenade!" he yelled sending a small blue orb of crackling lightning to the trio.

Ace saw the incoming projectile and dragged his two brothers to the side, as the orb hit the ground it expanded to a three foot radius shocking the brothers, well except for Luffy. The wizard wasn't done yet as he prepared for another attack but was to slow as Ace send his signature attack.

"Fire Fist!" A pillar of smoldering flames shot out towards the pursuing wizards, Totomaru wielded some of the fire away from him and his fellow guild mates who were behind him. The others however were left to take care of themselves, most of them were blown back by the attack and left badly burned while others used their magic to shield them as best as possible from the attack. If the wizards of Phantom Lord weren't pissed they were now, they didn't take it to kindly when Ace attacked them, it was an insult to Phantom Lord if they let him get away with it no one attacked Phantom Lord.

"Lighting Make: RPG!" "Earth-Break!" "Metal Sound!"

A lightning projectile rocket off towards the brothers, the earth began to quake and break around the brothers, gear-like things were launched at them as well. The brothers not wanting any of it decided to run, as the lightning projectile landed where they once were it expanded into a five foot radius barely missing them, the ground stopped shaking but several buildings tumbled down from the shaking that a phantom wizard created, the gear-like things missed the brothers and hit a few bystanders, who screamed in pain as a high pitched noise rang in their heads dropping them unconscious.

"Holy crap! That's some crazy power those guys have." Said Ace

"Just keep running, I'm sure they're going to blame us if the village gets blown to bits." Said Sabo

Ahead of them a smaller group of wizards blocked their path, since Pallet was the wizards home village they knew every nick and cranny, every alley and corner in other words they had home field advantaged and used that advantaged to box in the three brothers. Faced with a mob of angry wizards and some villager in the back and a small group of wizards in the front the brothers had no choice now. If they couldn't go forward, backwards or around then the only thing left to do was to go up.

"Ok every grab on." Said Sabo to Ace and Luffy, once Sabo felt his two brothers' hands on his shoulders he looked for a place to land and once spotting his destination he smirked at the group of Phantom Lord Wizards in front of them. "Boost!" He called out, hos lower body ignited into a pillar of concentrated fire launching him up into the air like a rocket. The destructive trio shot off into the air over the Phantom Lord wizards and straight into the front doors of the Phantom Lord Guild hall.

"What are we doing here Sabo?" asked Luffy

"My guess is that everyone is off chasing us that the guild hall is empty, if we can get to the top then you can use your gum gum rocket and I'll use my boost again and make a quick get away from this place." Said Sabo, he turned to were Luffy was, key word was. Once Sabo turned to towards Luffy only to see that he wasn't there anymore, Sabo heard a door open and shut. "Did he just?"

"Yup, he did." Answered Ace who was half way towards the door himself

Once the three brothers were inside indeed the guild hall was empty with most members out looking for them and others out on jobs, Luffy somehow found a piece of meat and Ace found some jewels. The brothers walked to the upper levels of the empty guild hall they have never been in a guild hall before so they were somewhat impressed of the size of the building, they knew well, Sabo and Ace knew, that some guilds were for lack of a better words rich as Fuu…(cough cough) ahem like I was saying Fuck! In every level they went they found some strange oddities, for example there was a sword that was on fire, a bow of lightning with arrows of made up of the same substance, a hat that had a feather, only Luffy thought that was weird, there was a lot of cool magical things that the destructive trio have ever seen before and they were betting that they could make a serious profit if they sold this stuff. But as of now they needed to find a way out of the village and away from the angry mob of wizards.

The brothers finally reached the top of the building to find that four people were up there waiting for them; they recognize the boy with white and black hair, Totomaru, the one they had bumped into and the other as the wizards that had sent the weird magic attacks at them earlier.

"Got you now, this will teach you to not mess around with Phantom! Lightning Make: Grenade!" the one in the middle screamed a familiar blue orb of lightning made its way towards the brothers, Luffy got in front of his brothers.

"Gum Gum whip!" his right leg extended forward and kicked away the magical attack, the blue orb flew off the building and fell to the ground once it landed it exploded.

"Damn didn't expect that to happen." Said the lightning make user

'Let me give it a go, Metal Claw!" a armor wearing man came forward and tried to slash at Luffy, who side stepped the attack. The metal claw struck Ace in the chest, the Phantom Mages eyes bulged out when they saw Ace' chest cover in flame and the claw marks fade away.

"My turn, Fire First!" yelled Ace at point blank range

"Iron Defense!" Called out the armored wizard, Ace' instance flames surrounded the Phantom Lord wizard his armor turned red from the flames, he could feel his armor heat up and thin out. The other wizards behind him were about to share his faith of being consumed by the flames if Totomaru hadn't redirected the flames away. Once the attack died out Sabo stepped up and slammed his pipe right in the center of the armor the wizard was wearing, the armor tore and cracked into three pieces.

"What the hell, they're just kids how are they doing this!?" said the lightning Make wizard

"Enough I'll tear them down!' said a broad man next to Totomaru, "Earth-Ex!" the whole building along with part of the village began to shake as if the tectonics plates themselves began to shift, house-sized boulders jetted out, and fissures scarred the land.

"You idiot why would you use that attack here!" yelled Totomaru

"I guess we over stayed our welcome, time to go." Said Ace

"Yup, Luffy lets go." Said Sabo

Luffy already had his arms stretched out by that time, Ace and Sabo quickly grabbed on, and Luffy launched them off from the swaying building, and as Sabo gave them a boost the building had already collapsed, all that damaged done over a simple piece of meat. The brothers landed in the outskirts of the destroyed village, they ran off deep into the forest in front of them just in case they would be followed. The crazy thing was that day wasn't over yet, they still had many things to do that day besides destroy a village.

"I'm hungry, hey lets get some meat." Said Luffy


	5. Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bothers find a new home

A day passed since the brothers left Pallet Village and they have been travelling through the forest not really carrying on their next destination just as long as they get to travel is fine with them. Unknown to the brothers however is that they are heading southwest towards Elm village, a small village just a few miles a way from the sea where crops and livestock are sold to a near by tourist attraction the Akane Resort, this will be their home for a couple of months. While the brothers are heading towards the village two miles away from them a nine year old girl named Ellie Vine was with her pet pig, Mr. Pots, looking for truffles. Ellie has black shoulder length hair, piercing blue eye, and a spray of freckles on her face, Ellie was wearing a light blue shirt with grey pants, and black sandals.

"C'mon Mr. Pots sniff out those truffles." Said Ellie

Her pet pig, which wore a top hat and a bow tie for some reason, oinked and sniffed around the bases of some trees until he finally found what Ellie was looking for. Ellie walked over and scooted Mr. Pots to the side and dug out the fungi and placed it on her basket that she carried, Ellie noticed that Mr. Pots was staring at her giving her a pig version of puppy dog eyes, those big brown eyes met Ellie's blue and melted her heart.

"Fine her take a piece." Said Ellie ripping out a piece of the truffle and tossed it in the air, Mr. Pots leaped and opened it mouth eating up the piece of truffle.

"But no more your getting to big, and poppa would want to eat you." Surprisingly the pig nodded and oinked, "Ok c'mon we gotta find more of these."

The pair continued to walk and collect truffles for the next hour almost filling the basket, in that hour the two groups were pretty much right next to each other the only thing separating them was a set of trees and bushes. Mr. Pots smelled a truffle near by and walked towards it and the brothers, when Mr. Pots arrived Luffy was the first one to notice him and immediately had droll running down his mouth, Sabo and Ace looked at Luffy and then at Mr. Pots.

"Well I guess we found a snack." Said Ace

"I don't know, that doesn't look like a normal pig I mean look what it's wearing."

"Maybe it's a fancy pig." Said Luffy who somehow had a fork and knife

Mr. Pots didn't pay attention to the three brothers as he began to dig up the truffle he smelled earlier. The brothers looked at the pig in bewilderment; it was a bit strange for a pig to wear a top hat and a bow tie and to just randomly dig around a tree base. And that's when Ellie came walking from the same direction her pet pig came from, the brothers looked at the girl.

"Did you find anything Mr. Pots?" asked the girl ignoring the boys

"Mr. Pots?" repeated Ace

"Must be her pet." Answered Sabo

Luffy walked up to Ellie and stare at the girl who was crouching down to Mr. Pots

"Hmm who are you? You know its really creepy to stare at a girl." Said Ellie

Luffy smiled.

"My name is Luffy and those are my brothers Ace and Sabo, what's your name?"

"Uh my name is Ellie and this is Mr. Pots." Introduced Ellie, Ace and Sabo stood by Luffy

"So that pig is yours, good thing you came or Luffy would've eaten it whole." Said Ace

"Yeah he's actually a really special pig." Said Ellie digging up and then holding a truffle, "See this, these are truffles Mr. Pots here can sniff them out."

"What are they used for?" asked Sabo

"Are they food?" asked Luffy

"Is food all you think about Luffy?" asked Ace

"Actually yes they are food." Said Ellie surprising Ace putting a smile on Luffy and Sabo, "They're used as ingredients, toppings or you can make desserts out of them."

"So you collect them?" asked Sabo

"Uh-huh, and then we give them to momma and she sells them and sometimes she keeps a few and makes us yummy food." Responded Ellie

"Really can we come too?" asked Luffy

"Hey Luffy don't be rude you can't just invite yourself." Said Ace

"But I invited all of us." Responded Luffy

"Sure, are your parents going to be ok with it?" asked Ellie

"Uh we don't actually have parents." Said Sabo

"Really, but where do you live? Aren't you lonely?" asked Ellie

"We actually travel and go where every where so I guess you can say that we live everywhere. And we have each other so we are never lonely." Responded Ace

"Yup." Said Sabo and Luffy smiled and Nodded

"Really wow don't you ever get scared?" asked Ellie

"Nope." Said Luffy

"…Would you like to come back to my village it's about an hour away and I'm sure momma and poppa wouldn't mind? I mean if you want."

The three brothers looked at each other having a silent conversation and after a few seconds they nodded at each other.

"Sure, we'd like that." said Sabo

"It beat sleeping in the forest." Said Ace

"And we get to eat homemade food." Said Luffy

"Yeah that wouldn't be so bad either." Replied Sabo

"yeah." Said Ace

"Great! Your going to love Elm Village it might be small but the people are really nice." Ellie said walking towards her home with Mr. Pots by her side

The group of children and the pig walked for an hour and as they walked they talked and got to know about each other, Ellie learned that the boys were actually brothers and they've been traveling for a short time and before that they lived at Mt. Hakobe and before that they lived in the East Forest. Ellie was amazed about their stories of how they would hunt for their own food, how they would go to the near by towns and scam some of the restaurants into giving them food. The brothers described their fights against some of the monsters of the forest or some of the wizards that got close to their hideout in the forest, just incase they were after the brothers. Ellie asked them to show them their 'magic' which they did. Growing up in a small village Ellie wasn't used to seeing wizards and the amazing things that they could do and the places they would go, Ellie would sometimes imagine herself as a traveling wizard in a famous guild traveling the country and preforming amazing deeds and seeing breathtaking landscapes. Although in her imagination Mr. Pots was always with her, and her magic would always change from day to day every time she would picture herself using magic.

Ellie on the other hand told the brothers about her town and how they are a farming town and how they sell to the Akane Resort so although their village might be small it has a good amount of money. Ellie also went on to tell the brothers of her home how her poppa raises cows and chickens and that sometime she helps him out by feeding them, Ellie also told them how her momma is an amazing cook and can make the most amazing meals so she decided to open a restaurant in the village which everyone goes to.

The group reached the village and walked inside, the village was small but that was because the areas around it was used to farm and raise livestock from what the boys could see the village only had at least a population of over a hundred. Ellie went and introduced everyone to the brothers, from Mr. and Mrs. Rose who ran the tool shop to Mr. Bell who was the Mayor; she introduced them to Mr. Yohan who was her neighbor and farmed carrots and corn and to Ms. Henry who was the doctor of the village. Everyone did seem rather friendly to the brothers they even offered them food or a place to stay, Luffy chose the food. And Finally Ellie introduced the brothers to her parents, her father was a big man very fit he was at least six feet tall and muscular he had light brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles Ellie's mom was a slim woman she had black hair and hazel eyes, she was beautiful woman one who could pass of as a model. Ellie told her parents on how she met the boys and told them that they could come and eat with them, and her parents agrees and even offered he boy a place to stay. So after the introductions all of them went to go eat much to Luffy's glee.

"Blah I sure ate a lot!" exclaimed Luffy

"That really was good food." Said Ace, "Although I apologize if Luffy ate too much Mr. and Mrs. Vine."

"Oh c'mon Ace we ate just as much as Luffy did." Laughed Sabo

"It's ok Ace it's good to see young people with healthy appetites." Replied Mrs. Vine

"I agree with appetites like that you boys must be hell of strong." Said Mr. Vine

"Ah I can punch a monster out cold!" yelled out Luffy

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Replied Mr. Vine

"Say boys I've been thinking and you don't have to say yes but would you like to stay with us?" asked Mrs. Vine

"I think that's a great idea please say yes!" said Ellie

"I wouldn't mind extra hands around the ranch." Chimed in Mr. Vine

"I don't know, can we think about it?" asked Ace

"Please say yes please please." Said Ellie

"No Ellie don't force them, sure take your time." Said Mr. Vine

The brothers excused themselves from the table, and walked towards the living room.

"What do you think?" asked Sabo

"I say yes." Said Luffy

"You only want for Ellie's mom to feed you." Replied Ace

"I say yes as well." Said Sabo

"Uh really?" asked Ace

"Yeah, just for awhile and besides doing labor is pretty good exercise as well remember when we used to chop wood with that old man." Replied Sabo

"Just for a while?" asked Ace

"Just for a while." Confirmed Sabo

"So is that a yes?" asked Luffy

"Yeah is that a yes?" asked Ellie who was listening in along with her parents

"Yeah I guess it is." Replied Ace

"Yay!" Shouted Ellie

"C'mon I'll show you to your room boys; it's a bit small I hope you don't mind." Said Mrs. Vine

"Nah its ok Mrs. Ellie's mom." Said Luffy

So the boys decided to stay for a bit in the peaceful town of Elm with their new friend Ellie and her parents and of course with Mr. Pot.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think, so we'll first see them as kids before them joining Fairy Tail Because I honestly loved watching the One Piece Episodes as them as kids and I'll try my best to try to recreate that I'm no Oda but I'll try. I didn't make their powers into magic because I want them to use haki and using both haki and magic would put a strain on their stamina, I mean how else are we going to see gear fourth and I also have some gears or modes for Ace and Sabo involving Haki . So until we see them with Fairy Tail they'll be doing their own thing if you guys want to input any ideas for any adventures they could be involve as kids then let me know. As for pairings I have figured it out for Sabo and Luffy but as for Ace well not so much it's a toss up between Cana and Lucy I could see Ace with Cana but Lucy keeps popping up for some reason. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story


End file.
